Niespodziewane zachowanie Ashleya
by Eliza381b
Summary: Scarlett rozwiodła się z Rhettem i została kochanką Ashleya. Pewnego wieczora, gdy była sama na ulicy, została zgwałcona. Ashley stara się ją wspierać, ale jak widać, nie do końca mu to wychodzi.


-Nie kochasz mnie i nigdy nie kochałeś!- Gorące łzy spływały po jej twarzy. Od kiedy _to_ się przytrafiło, tyle się kłócili… Nie wiedziała, z czego to wynika, ale bynajmniej nie była z tego powodu zadowolona, mimo że podczas kłótni była dla Ashleya bardzo nieprzyjemna, a wręcz odpychająco złośliwa.

Rzucił jej spojrzenie pełne bólu.

- Jak możesz tak mówić, Scarlett? Wiesz dobrze, że jesteś jedyną kobietą, która się dla mnie…

- Przestań wygadywać głupstwa.- Przerwała mu znużonym tonem. Nie miała sił się z nim dłużej kłócić.- Najwyraźniej bycie jedyną, która się dla ciebie liczy, to za mało. Bardziej ode mnie cenisz swój głupi honor. Nie zaprzeczaj, taka jest prawda.

Otworzył usta, ale zaraz je zamknął. W pokoju panowała nieprzyjemna cisza.

- Skoro tak sądzisz.- Powiedział cicho.- Skoro mój honor jest dla ciebie niczym i nie masz do mnie za grosz szacunku…

- Och, Ashleyu, nie obrażaj się! Czy fakt, że powiedziałam ci prawdę czyni ze mnie złą kobietę? Nie! A wiesz kto mnie tego nauczył? Rhett!

To był cios poniżej pasa. Wiedziała, że wzmianka o jej byłym mężu sprawi Ashleyowi ból i po części właśnie po to o nim wspomniała.

- Ach tak? Jeśli Rhett jest taki wspaniały, to gdzie on teraz jest? Jakoś nie widzę, żeby cię wspierał po tym, jak zostałaś zgwał… Po nieszczęściu, które ci się przytrafiło.- Mimo, że przez ostatnie dni niemal wszystkie blokady Ashleya opadły, ta jedna, dotycząca zwinnego omijania takich słów jak „seks", „gwałt" i „ciąża", dalej trwała.

- Jesteś dla mnie tak samo dobrym wsparciem, jak Rhett.- Mruknęła Scarlett.

Założył ręce na piersi i spojrzał na nią z niechęcią.

- Wiesz, co? Nie mam na to ani czasu, ani ochoty. Wracam do domu, Melania na pewno niepokoi się o mnie.

- Och tak, wracaj do domu, do żony i dziecka, których wcale nie kochasz, którzy są dla ciebie tylko zbędnym ciężarem!

- Czego ty ode mnie chcesz, Scarlett?- Krzyknął tracąc panowanie. Podbiegł do niej, schwycił za rękę i ścisnął tak, że aż zabolało.- Już i tak poświęciłem dla ciebie zbyt wiele! Mój honor już ucierpiał, czy chcesz mnie go całkowicie pozbawić?

Jego usta wpiły się w jej usta gestem niemalże brutalnym. Przyciskał ją mocno do siebie, by nie mogła się wyrwać. Gdy chciał, jego szczupłe ramiona potrafiły trzymać w żelaznym uścisku. W końcu, po długiej chwili, oderwał się od niej.

- Puść, Ashleyu, przecież to boli!- Wydyszała, z trudem łapiąc oddech.

- Tak bardzo cię kocham, Scarlett.- Powiedział równie wzburzony jak przed chwilą.- Tak bardzo cię kocham, że mógłbym cię całować bez końca, nawet jeśli byś tego nie chciała. Szaleję za tobą i przez ciebie zachowuję się, jak wariat!

Puścił ją, chwycił swój kapelusz i palto, po czym w pośpiechu opuścił pokój.

Scarlett siedziała oniemiała, w takiej pozie, jakby dalej jeszcze trzymał ją w ramionach.

Nie przypuszczała dotąd, że zdolny jest postąpić w stosunku do niej tak brutalnie. Zmusił ją do tego pocałunku, chociaż wcale go nie chciała. Wcześniej jej uczucie do Ashleya było wzniosłe i pełne poetyckiej delikatności. Co prawda, za każdym razem, gdy Melania spotykała ją na ulicy i prosiła, by przyszła do niej na herbatę, jak za dawnych czasów, Scarlett pragnęła zapaść się pod ziemię, ale jakoś sobie z tym radziła. Poczucie winy przychodziło do niej sto razy dziennie, a ona sto razy dziennie je odpychała. Nie chciała, by nią zawładnęło, bo wtedy musiałaby zakończyć związek z Ashleyem, a to było nie do pomyślenia. Na pewno by żałowała, ale gdyby już z nim zerwała, nie byłoby powrotu. Wiedziała, że Ashley jest z nią tylko dlatego, że ona wyraża zgodę, a wręcz popycha go do zdrady Melanii. Mimo tego, co dziś pokazał, wiedziała, że gdyby mu się wyraźnie sprzeciwiła, gdyby powiedziała, że go nie kocha, zostawiłby ją. Taki już był. Nie kochał Melanii, ale był zbyt dumny, by ją zostawić. Honor nie pozwalał mu porzucić żony, szczególnie z małym dzieckiem.


End file.
